hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Killua Zoldyck/Image Gallery
Anime (2011) Killua Design.jpg|Killua's 2011 design Killua child 2011.png|Killua as a child Young killua.jpg|Killua holding an apple Hunter-x-hunter-3-3.png|Killua's first appearance Killua asks for more juice.jpg|Killua asks for more laxative jiuce Killua close up.png|Killua is not amused Innocent killua.jpg|Innocent-looking Killua Gon meets killua 1.JPG|Killua meets Gon Shocked about leorio's age.png|Killua and co. shocked at Leorio's age Kurapika and killua.jpg|Killua and Kurapika during the second phase Killua falls.jpg|Killua falls 640px-Killua kills a great stamp.png|Killua kills a Great Stamp Hanging on a web.jpg|Killua searches for a Spider Eagle egg KilluaScowl2.jpg|Talking about family matters Killua smiles.jpg|Killua smiles KilFantasy2.jpg|Killua's fantasy of capturing his family members Animosity2.JPG|Tension between Netero and Killua Killuaagainstnetero.jpg|Killua vs. Netero Killua vs netero.jpg|Killua tries to hit Netero KilKills2.jpg|Killua kills two examinees Gon & Killua discover a trap door (Trick Tower).PNG|Killua and Gon discover a trap door on Trick Tower Killua is bored.jpg|Bored Killua Killua during the third phase.jpg|Killua during the third phase Killua in trick tower.jpg|Killua scares Tonpa Tumblr lzwsa2125T1rnx0u1o1 500.png|Killua argues with Leorio Killua and gon.jpg|Killua and Gon during the third phase Killua-3rdphase.jpg|Killua rips out Johness' heart Leorio suprised at killua.jpg|Leorio surprised in his abilities Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Killua and co. pass the third phase Killua and gon are training.jpg|Killua trains with Gon Gon and killua laugh.png|Killua and Gon laugh at Leorio Killua pillow fight.jpg|Killua plays pillow fight Killua can't sleep.jpg Killua plays with gon.jpg|Killua plays with Gon Leorio getting impatient.jpg|Leorio gets irritated to them Main characters and tonpa.jpg|Who will pass? The main team.jpg|Killua and his team Kurapika, gon and killua pass the third phase.jpg|Killua, Gon and Kurapika pass Episode 17.png|Killua surrounded by the Amori brothers Killua gets 2 number plates.jpg|Killua obtains two number plates Candidates for the final exam.png|The candidates for the final phase vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h30m26s12.png|Killua and Kurapika Killua 2.png|Killua refuses to fight Pokkle vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h33m50s252.png|Killua scared Killua 3.png|Illumi makes Killua surrender Illumi and killua in the hunter exam.png|Illumi tells Killua to go back home Vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h38m25s199.png|Illumi is delighted that Killua surrendered vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h36m53s40.png vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h36m58s88.png Bodoro killed.png|Killua kills Bodoro Ep020.jpg|After Bodoro was killed Zoldyck family 2011.jpg|Killua with the Zoldyck Family Vlcsnap-2012-03-28-00h18m04s253.png illumi and killua in the past.jpg|Illumi and young Killua Killua tortured 2011.png|Killua is tortured Killua tortured 2.jpg Killua tortured 3.jpg Killua and silva 2011.jpg Hunterxhunter 24 01x.jpg|Killua and Silva having a 'fatherly' talk Killua and silva promise.png|Killua and Silva's promise Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h19m20s157.png|Killua meets his friends again Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h09m26s124.png|Killua and co. agree to meet in Yorknew City Killua is humble.jpg|Killua is... humble? HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv snapshot 0401 20120513 114438.jpg|Afternoon picnic Tumblr m2ia0j1qZW1rtu888o1 500.gif|Killua spent 200 million J (about $1.5 mil) of Heaven's Arena winnings on candy (specifically chocolate robots) in four years Killua vs zushi.jpg|Killua vs Zushi Killua buys a drink.jpg|Killua buys a drink Killua in heavens arena.jpg Killua wins a match.jpg|Killua knocks out an opponent Killua smiles 2.jpg|Killua smiles for his win Killuavszushi.jpg|Killua knocking out Zushi hunterxhunter_28_01x.jpg|Killua gives Zushi a strong punch Ep29.jpg|Killua and Gon practice Nen with Wing Killua i Gon przechodzą przez barierę Hisoki.jpg|Killua and Gon successfully pass through Hisoka's barrier HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 1216 20120429 234347.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-21-15h47m23s216.png Hunterxhunter 28 07x.jpg|Wing demonstrates Nen HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 1043 20120429 234124.jpg HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-28480pmkv snapshot 0432 20120422 121922.jpg HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 0815 20120429 233745.jpg|Their aura nodes are opened HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-30480pmkv snapshot 0002 20120506 094150.jpg|Gon and Killua finally learn Ten Gon and killua practicing Ten.jpg|Killua and Gon practicing Ten Killua Zetsu.jpg|Killua using Zetsu Killua's aura .PNG|Killua's aura in the presence of Kastro Killua watching.PNG|Killua watches the fight between Hisoka and Kastro HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv_snapshot_0539_20120513_114759.jpg|Wing catches them sneaking to watch a fight Ep033.jpg|Angry Killua Killua threatens sadaso 2.jpg|Killua threatens Sadaso Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h44m11s245.png|Gon shows his Ten Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h43m43s214.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h47m52s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h46m23s38.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-14h56m14s145.png|Zushi's Ren Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h46m48s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h48m35s71.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h55m00s80.png S7h2GC.jpg Killua misses his target.jpg|Killua fails to hit his target Riehlvelt defeated.png|Killua defeats Riehlvelt Killua's water divination 2011.jpg|Killua's Water Divination Killua with Ging's box.png|Killua with Ging's Box Killua-7.png Killua holding the Greed Island Ring.png|Killua holding the Greed Island Ring Killua talks about his goal.png|Killua talking about his goal Killua tries to open the box.png|Killua using his strengh to open Ging's box Killua fails.png|but fails... Killua yorknew 2011.png|Killua's Yorknew outfit Openings, Endings, and Other Media Killua op 1.png|Killua in the first opening HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-27480pmkv_snapshot_0029_20120415_120858.jpg|Killua in the second opening HxH-ED-Killua.jpg|Killua and Illumi in the second ending Hunting for your dream.png|Killua and co. during the 2nd ending Chibi killua and gon.png|Chibi Killua and Gon Hunterpedia.png|KIllua and Gon in Huncyclopedia Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png|Killua in the Yorknew City arc Anime (1999) Killua appearance.png|Killua's appearance Killua7.jpg|Killua with his skateboard KilluaScowl1.jpg|Killua talks about his family Animosity1.jpg|Netero challenges Killua and Gon 5437-1-35.jpg|Silva lets Killua go with his friends Gon killua.png|Killua meets Gon in the Zoldyck Estate Killua 2.jpg|Killua smiles Vlcsnap-2012-05-19-23h55m42s178.jpg|Killua watches a fight in Heavens Arena Killua59.jpg|Killua threatens Sadaso Gon passes the secret hunter exam (Not Killua!,he didn't passes the hunter exam).jpg|Killua and Gon says Goodbye to Wing and Zushi Vlcsnap-2012-05-17-16h50m57s161.jpg|Killua and Gon help an injured foxbear Vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h01m37s140.jpg|Killua uses Gyo Hisoka killua.jpg|Hisoka threatens Killua in the Spiders hideout Machi_capture.png|Killua and Gon captured by Machi Killua012.jpg|Killua during the Greed Island arc 431427.jpg|Killua discovers his Nen ability KilluaNen.jpg|Killua demonstrates his Hatsu Catdinerdishes.png|Killua and Gon wash the dishes AntokibaRestaurant.PNG|Killua and Gon leave the restaurant Killua kicking Sub.png|Killua kicking Sub Killua Rythm echo 1999.png|Killua using Rythm Echo against Sub Killua Izutsushi.png|Killua uses Izutsushi against Sub Killua yoyo anime.png|Killua's yoyo vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h04m03s3.jpg|Killua vs. Phinks vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h04m13s146.jpg|Killua trying to kick Phinks Vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h24m54s27.jpg Killua!.jpg Killuanails99.png|Killua with his sharp nails Kirumi.png Killua kills Bodoro 1999.png Openings, Endings, and Other Media Ending 2.png|Killua and Gon in the second ending Ending 3.png|Killua and co. during the third ending Opening-ova 2.png|Killua in the Greed Island opening Manga Killua-1.png|Killua as a child Zoldyck five.png|Killua with his mother and siblings Meditation.jpg|Killua and Gon meditate Initiation1.jpg|Killua and Gon initiated to Nen by Wing KilZetsu.jpg|Killua uses Zetsu Gon kiru zushi.png Gyo2.jpg|Killua and Gon uses Gyo Killua_changes_aura_into_electricity.jpg Transmuter.jpg|Killua demonstrates his Nen KilluaX.jpg|Killua's training attire during the Chimera Ants arc One of Ikalgo's fleas.png|Killua hit by one of Ikalgo's fleas Narukami-1.jpg|Killua's Narukami shoot hiting killua.png|Shoot hitting Killua Kanmuru.jpg|Killua's Kanmuru shippu jinrai.png|Killua using Shippuu Jinrai on Menthuthuyoupi Zoldyck-relationships.jpg|Killua's relationships in the family Alluka and killua reunite.png|Killua and Alluka meet again Chap 323 - killua dies.png|Killua "dies" for Alluka Chap 324 - alluka kisses killua.png|Alluka kisses Killua on the cheek Killua surrounded.JPG|Killua surrounded by Illumi's Needle Men Chap 327 - killua's kanmuru.png|Killua uses Kanmuru to escape with Alluka Chap 330 - killua and nanika.png|Killua and Nanika Chap 330 - nanika heals tusbone's hand.png|Killua watches as Nanika heals Tsubone's hand Chap 330 - killua angry.png|Killua angry at Illumi Volume Covers, and Other Media Volume6cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 6 Volume7cover.jpg|Killua , Gon and Hisoka in the cover of Volume 7 Volume9cover.jpg|Killua on the cover of Volume 9 Volume10cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 10 Volume13cover.jpg|Gon and Killua in the cover of Volume 13 Volume17cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 17 Volume20cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 20 Volume22cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 22 Hx H Treasure6 000.jpg|Killua Zoldyck in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 6 Category:Image Gallery